You're Beautiful, Symmetrical or Not
by AyasaurusRexx
Summary: Death the Kid has never really fallen in love before.  But when a /very/ symmetrical angel comes into the picture, he can't control his feelings towards this girl.  Will he be able to put aside his OCPD and fall in love with the true nature of her?
1. Chapter 1

"Father! H-How could you?" Death the Kid yelled. "I will not allow

some stranger to contaminate my beautiful perfectly symmetrical home!"

He broke into streams of tears as he imagined the utterless horror of

someone making his picture frames uneven, the plates not stacked

according to his liking, or even the toilet paper not folded into a

neat triangle.

"Kid, stop over exaggerating." Shinigami-sama sighed. "Ayame needs a

place to stay while she attends the academy. I doubt she'll create a

mess of things in your house. Though, I don't think she'll keep that

toilet paper thing up." He sweatdropped, trying to think of a reason

why he can't just leave it in a square. Kid squirmed in his seat, still

not used to the idea. "I'll bring her in so you can introduce each

other." Shinigami-sama took a sip of his coffee before standing up,

facing the long hallway. "She's very pretty, son." With that, he left

his office.

He blushed slightly at his father's last statement. 'Why did he say

that? I hope he's not suggesting that... I need a girlfriend! Urgh,

damn you father and your incessant doubtfulness!' His mind rambled on

and on about the reasons why his father said what he said. But when he

really thought about it, he's never really fallen in love before. And

no, it doesn't count when it comes to his OCPD. He had no idea how it

felt like, how it would affect him, or what to do.

Kid tightened his hands into fists out of confusion and curiousity.

"Son." Shinigami-sama called. "I'd like you to meet our new student."

He stood and looked up, only to see an angel in his very presence.

She.

Was.

Beautiful.

The girl tilted her head and gave him a genuine happy smile. "Hiya!"

She stepped in front of Kid, her hand stuck out for him to shake. "My

name's Ayame Marcello, nice to meet ya!"

He shyly shook her hand, his knees slightly shaking. 'Dammit, stop

shaking!'

The reason why he was so nervous?

She was beautifully symmetrical.

Ayame had straight jet black hair (bangs parted to the right), slightly

tan skin that was soft and smooth to the touch. She was wearing a black

and white striped spagetti strapped shirt with a red elbow length

cardigan, a red half-thigh ruffled mini skirt, with white knee high

socks and black and white high top converse. She had a red black-laced

French choker with a silver heart dangling in the middle. She also had

a loose black barret hanging on the back side of her head that had a

white bow on the left side. Her dazzling sea blue and midnight purple

eyes sparkled behind thin black prescription glasses.

'W-Wow...' Kid thought, mesmirized by the very girl that stood in front

of him.

Ayame noticed he was staring, and was still holding onto her hand. "You

okay there?"

He caught himself staring and quickly regained his cool composure. "I'm

sorry. Yes, I'm okay." He gave a small smile towards her as he

introduced himself. "I'm Death the Kid, pleasure to meet you,

Marcello-san."

"Dude, don't bother with the honorifics. Just call me Ayame, m'kay?"

she grinned a little goofy grin.

He blushed slightly at the request, but nodded. "Okay." Kid examined

her. "I suppose by your outfit, that you're French?"

"Correction: half French. I'm also half Japanese. But wi, I'm French,

Monsier Kid."

"Ah, I see." He nodded again. 'She just gets better and better!' He

exclaimed in his head. That's it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He

threw himself to her feet, practically kissing them. "I am not worthy

to be in the presence of such... Such beauty! Such perfection!"

Ayame sweatdropped, as did his father. "Uhm, is Kid always like this?"

She pointed to the weeping boy, who in fact was completely at her mercy.

"Only when he sees something symmetrical. Based on his actions, you're

perfectly symmetrical." Shinigami-sama explained.

'Oi.' She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kid calmed down (which took about two and a half hours), he gave a tour of the school to Ayame. Every now and then, he'd stop to admire a symmetrical object, which would make her giggle. Maybe it was the way he saw things, or how he looked so cute when he showed his OCPD side, or even how stupid he sounded.

He saw his group of friends and waved them over to meet her. "Everyone, this is Ayame Marcello." He gestured to the bubbly smiling girl next to him.

"Hiya!"

"Ayame, these are my friends." Kid pointed to a young white haired boy with red eyes. "This is Soul Eater. He is a weapon. And this," he then pointed to a pigtailed auburn haired girl, "is his meister, Maka Albarn." He continued on with the introductions with his weapons, Liz and Patty, and the other pair, Black Star and Tsubaki.

"It's really cool to meet you all!" Ayame gave them that goofy grin again as a sign of friendship.

"Ayame-chan, what are you exactly? Do you have a weapon?" Tsubaki asked gently.

"Ah, that's the thing." She raised her left hand up in front of her, and soon enough, spikes came out of her fingertips. "I'm an Enchanter. Like, a self-weapon, so to speak. I mean, I can't create Golems, but whatever." She rambled on quite a bit before she noticed they were staring at her, like she was a ghost. "... What?"

"Ayame, you're an Enchanter?" Kid's eyes were widened, much like the others. "The only Enchanter we've encountered was Giriko, and he was destroyed."

"Yeah, that's right." Soul rubbed his chin, sharp teeth showing.

"He was destroyed?" Ayame blinked, but shrugged. Now the group was confused. "Heh, my father was always an asshole."

"... WHAAAAAAAT?" Their shock could be heard throughout Death City, even all the birds started to fly into the air.

she covered her ears at their screams. There incessent questions didn't seem to stop.

"When did Giriko have a kid?"

"Who's the mom?"

"Who could be attracted to him?"

"How could /he/ have made /this/?"

That last question made Ayame put a hand on her hip. "Well then."

It ended up being Black Star saying that last question. He started to panic and stuttering an explanation. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that! U-Uhm, I-I meant like, it-it's surprising that that douchebag was able to create a p-p-pretty girl like you-" He was blushing furiously as Tsubaki and Maka hit him on his head until he was beaten up on the floor.

"/This/ is the guy who is going to surpass God?" Ayame rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Good luck with that." She muttered. "Yeah, I'm the Enchanted Saw's daughter. Though, I really hate that fact. My mom... is Lady Arachne."

That really put the pressure on everyone now. Could they really trust this girl?

"Your the child of Arachnephobia?" Maka clenched her fists.

"I know, I know. I'm the kid of two evil, dangerous people. But the fact is, I hate the shit out of them." She smiled sadly, a smile filled with depression and anger. "I practically raised myself. While 'daddy' was whoring around with prostitutes, 'mommy' was trying to corrupt the academy." She slid down the wall and sat on the ground, hugging her knees. "I'm not here to do anything bad or evil or anything along those lines. I want to start a new life without those two. I don't want anything to do with them..."

They watched her cry, the tears free falling down her arms and onto the concrete. They felt sympathetic and guilty that they accused her. They've gone through so much dueling Medusa and Arachnephobia, so it was instinctive to doubt her friendliness.

Kid knelt down beside her and petted her silky black hair. "Ayame... I'm sorry. I'm sorry we doubted you."

She looked up to see him holding a hand out to her. She took it, and she stood up slowly. "I don't blame you guys. I mean, yeah that kinda hurt, but it /is/ Lady Arachne."

"Why do you call your own mom that?" Maka asked curiously.

"Well, 1) I don't like calling her mom. 2) I've only seen her a couple of times, and during those times I would try to kill her. 3) I just hate her." Ayame shrugged.

"Let's forget all this boring crap!" Black Star shouted, laughing haughtily. "Let's party for the newcomer!" He slid up next to her and winked. "You get to party with a true man!"

She laughed inwardly and she pushed him. "Whatever, dude." Ayame popped three wheels out of the bottom of each shoe to make a set of rollerblades. She skated around Black Star backwards as they joked around.

Soul watched Kid as he smiled at her, smirking and elbowing him. "You hittin' that, Kid?"

He blushed at Soul's remark and punched him on the shoulder. "Dumbass."

"YAAAHHOOOOO~! LET'S GO~!" Black Star shouted and pointed out the entrance. All of them pumped a fist in the air as they cheered and followed him out to a club.


End file.
